Making Ends Meet
by spuffyfan22
Summary: Buffy and the gang try 2 open up a portal to bring Spike back, but instead they all get sucked in except for Buffy and Andrew. Angel and his gang r under a spell so they don't remeber her, now she has to find a way to get her friends back. BS Please R&R!
1. Post Sunnydale Apocolypse

Title: Making Ends Meet  
  
~*~*~*Summary - Set after "Chosen." Buffy misses Spike so the Scoobies try to open up a portal to bring him back, but instead it backfires and they, except Andrew and Buffy, are all sucked in to the dimension Spike is in. Having no money, no job, Buffy can't pay the rent so she and Andrew must move on to the street, and try to find a way to get her friends back.  
  
~*Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones I might make up later on. Joss owns all the BTVS characters.  
  
~Buffy and the Scoobies along with the Potentials climbed inside the dusty school bus after having their last look at what remained of Sunnydale, a huge crater. She slid into a brown leather seat beside Dawn. A tear trickled down Buffy's cheek. All the memories.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"I'm Buffy, I'm new."  
  
"Xander is, is me, hi'  
  
"Well, um maybe I'll see you around, maybe at school, ha ha, since we both.go there."  
  
"Great it was nice meeting you."  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Ms. Summers?"  
  
"Good call. Guess I'm the only new kid, huh."  
  
"I'm Mr. Giles, the Librarian. I was told you were coming."  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Um, hi Willow right?'  
  
"Why, I.I mean hi, did you want me to move?"  
  
"Why don't we start with hi I'm Buffy. Then let's go way directly into me asking you for a favour. It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve hanging out with me for a little while."  
  
Buffy let out a sad laugh. That "Little While" turned out to be seven years. But her and her friends had made it. She turned her head to see Xander with his face in his hands. He was making exasperated noises. Buffy precociously got up out of the seat and sat down beside Xander. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Xand, we made it." Buffy said trying to get a reaction other then crying out of him. Slowly he brought his head up to face hers. His eyes were red and puffy, and his face looked queasy.  
  
"She didn't," he muttered.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
"Anya didn't," he said as though finding his voice.  
  
"She.she.she's dead he said breaking down in sobs.  
  
"I know. So is Spike, but we're a magical group of people. and mystical entities," she said gazing over at Dawn who was staring out the window watching the flat pebble that covered road go by in a hypnotic way. "Coming back for life beyond the grave does happen Xander. Take me for example." Xander let out a small laugh. "But we can't. have a funeral there's no body, Andrew said that she died saving his life." Xander sighed. "Speak of the nerd," Buffy said as Andrew came up from behind her with a pissed off look on his face.  
  
"Hello Buffy, Xander. Sick Bay is ready for you now. Would you like me to beam you there, or are you fit enough to walk, Ms. Summers?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Andrew?" Buffy said with her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Andrew gestured to the back of the bus where a group of injured potentials sat around with makeshift bandages. Andrew had somehow bent back one of the seats and made it as a somewhat usable hospital bed. A first aid kit lay open on it, and band-aids and disinfectants had been sorted by their brand names. There were even small price tags that had been made from the instruction sheet for the How-to-disinfect-wounds sheet. Undoubtedly the doing of Andrews. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, Andrew I can't walk, even though just an hour ago I was running across every roof in Sunnydale trying to get onto the bus. None the less having just been stabbed in the gut," said Buffy in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"You really should see Doctor. um, I can't decide on a name. Be a dear Xander and tell me what sounds better, "Dr. Crusher", or "The Doctor."  
  
"I like The Doc- I mean shut up Andrew."  
  
"Not until Ms. Summers here pays me a visit. My patient's welfare are very important to me, and my crew."  
  
"You know Andrew I like Dr. Leave me the hell alone or I'll chuck you off the bus, the best," said Buffy in a very agitated sound of voice. Andrew gripped the seat and scurried back to the back of the bus muttering insults in Klingon.  
  
Just then Willow came over to them.  
  
"Hey Xand, how ya doin?" asked Willow with a sympathetic bow of her head.  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna go all homicidal on the bringer, but that's probably because he's already dead," said Xander with a small laugh trying to get their disconcerting faces to change. Willow frowned.  
  
"Hey Wil. Where we headed?" said Buffy.  
  
"Los Angeles, we need some help." 


	2. Wolfram and Hart

Title: Making Ends Meet  
  
~*~*~*Summary - Set after "Chosen." Buffy misses Spike so the Scoobies try to open up a portal to bring, but instead it backfires and they, except Buffy and Andrew, are sucked into the dimension Spike is in. Having no money, no job, Buffy can't pay the rent so she and Andrew must move onto the street, and try to find a way to get their friends back.  
  
~*Disclaimer-Don't own the characters they belong to Joss. U know the drill.  
  
~ The bus pulled up outside the shiny sky scraper. The words "Wolfram &Hart" were engraved above the entrance. Men and women in suits and skirts were going to and fro from the building. Robin slammed on the breaks and the Scoobies jumped out.  
  
"Here we are," said Buffy as they walked towards the shiny glass doors.  
  
"I still don't get it Buff. You said they were evil. Now you're all "We need some help," whined Dawn.  
  
"That was when Angel wasn't in charge," said Buffy.  
  
They walked inside and made their way over to a desk. A blonde haired woman sat there wearing a top with a unicorn made out of sequins.  
  
"Welcome to Wolfram & Hart , how can I hel-Buffy."  
  
"HARMONY!?" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"O yea well, you know Angel always liked me better, and then he so generously asked me to be his personal secretary I just couldn't resist. You know, didn't want to hurt his feelings," Harmony snickered and tossed her hair back.  
  
"Riight, I need to talk to him, now," Buffy said in an anguished manner.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you don't have a reservation and a man of Angel's status is very busy," Harmony said in a snarky voice.  
  
"I'm sure he'd make an exception."  
  
"NO Buffy! I make the decisions here not you. Not everything is about you!"  
  
"Really?! Well, last time I checked you were a vampire, and lucky me I kill vampires so unless you want me to stake you right here and now, you're going to put those secretarial skills to use and page him for me," Buffy threatened.  
  
"Fine!" "Angel to the Front Desk, Angel to the front desk," Harmony's voice rand over the loud speaker.  
  
The Scoobies had made their way over to the lobby and sat quietly. Andrew had picked up a book called "Raising demons for dummies" and was flipping through it's pages.  
  
Just then a broody looking man came over to them.  
  
"Angel," Dawn squealed.  
  
"Wasn't told you were coming. Guess Harm's not doing her job," said Angel in his casual voice.  
  
"So did the amulet work?"  
  
"Yea. The first is all gone as well as Sunnydale," said Buffy shifting uncomfortably on her feet.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's kinda a crater. Like the moon, but not made out of cheese and no cows jumping over it," Willow stepped in.  
  
"Wow! Did you all make it?"  
  
Buffy grabbed his arm and led him away from Xander who looked upset again.  
  
"Kind of not. Spike, Anya and some other potentials died," Buffy said looking saddened.  
  
"Well. Can't say I'm gonna miss Spike, but that's too bad."  
  
Buffy felt steam rising inside her but calmed it down.  
  
"Anyway Angel we need a place to stay."  
  
Angel thought she was hinting towards Wolfram & Hart, "O right. Yeah, you can stay here. We've got some ah rooms upstairs, I mean near the top."  
  
"Oh. I was kind of meaning elsewhere. I don't want to clog your system and we've got a mini army. Plus Andrew, he'd probably snoop and maybe piss off one of your clients with his ramblings and well no more Andrew.  
  
"That's a bad thing?"  
  
"More or less," said Buffy.  
  
"I was wondering if you knew anywhere and if I could have a loan. Which I will defiantly pay back. It's just are money is all kind of well gone. Ashes in the crater.  
  
"Sure. There's a relatively nice motel on the other side of town. Air conditioners, restaurant and lots of rooms. Plus I'm pretty loaded after." he looked around the lobby, "This."  
  
They sorted things out and Angel gave them the money and they left for the motel.  
  
A/N: I know little bit shorter. Please review, cause I don't want to waste my time writing if no one likes it. Lol. Next chapter up soon. 


	3. The Old Millennium

Title: Making Ends Meet  
  
~*~*~* Summary - Set after "Chosen." Buffy misses Spike so the Scoobies try to open up a portal to bring him back, but instead it backfires and they, except Andrew and Buffy, are sucked into the dimension Spike is in. Having no money no, no job, Buffy can't pay the rent so she and Andrew must move on to the street, and try to find a way to get her friends back.  
  
~* Disclaimer - Joss owns all Buffy characters. Not me (  
  
~ The bus turned the corner and made its way down Kinlade Blvd. At the end a sign said 'The Old Millennium Motel. All you can eat buffet." They pulled into a parking lot with many cracks in it and made their way to the front doors. It was a small room and it reeked strongly of Tobacco. Dawn turned up her nose. They made their way over to a small counter cluttered with plastic dishes and garbage.  
  
"What do ya want?" said an unshaven man with a top that had numerous pizza stains on it.  
  
"Oh, ah we need like." Buffy turned around and started to count the potentials heads.  
  
"Probably a dozen rooms," Buffy said with an unsure voice.  
  
The man nodded and tossed her a dozen sets of keys and room numbers.  
  
"How long ya here for? You ain't stayin longer than a week," he said.  
  
"A week is good, all we need," said Willow.  
  
"OK then. That's $562.08. Best deal you're gonna find in L.A."  
  
They walked outside and tried to find all the rooms.  
  
"OK. Vi, Rona, Kennedy and Sarah, you're in here," ordered Buffy.  
  
"I want to be with Willow!" complained Ken.  
  
"Look, it's late, I'm tired and I'm not gonna do bunking accommodations that everyone wants. Just do what I say," said Buffy.  
  
Kennedy narrowed her eyes, but went inside.  
  
Buffy sorted all the potentials until it was down to her friends and Andrew.  
  
"K, Xander, Willow, and Dawn you guys will stay with me. Faith, Wood, Giles and Andrew that room," said Buffy pointing to number 25.  
  
Faith moaned." C'mon B, I don't want to be stuck with Skywalker. Wood and I might want to."  
  
"No!" chorused Giles and Buffy.  
  
Faith sighed and said goodnight.  
  
The remaining four went in and sat down on the bumpy beds. There were two Queen sized beds, meaning they would have to share. The walls were a cream and two end tables sat to the right of the beds. A small window with and air conditioner sticking out of it was at the end, and a washroom with chipped floors, a toilet that didn't flush right and a shower.  
  
"I'll bunk with Wil," said Xander falling back on the bed with a sigh. Like all his worries were gone.  
  
"Guess it's you and me sis," said Dawn, "Don't hog the covers, don't use up the warm water and don't leave your towels on the floor."  
  
"Oh, did you pay for this room Dawn?" Dawn rolled her eyes. "My point exactly."  
  
Meanwhile in the next room Andrew looked in all the drawers and examined the designers. Finally he sat down next to Giles. " I like it," he said.  
  
"Like what?" said Giles with a sigh.  
  
"The motel. The name is wicked, you know like the "Millennium Falcon. I like the Death Star though." Andrew started to make laser noises with his tongue.  
  
"Oh please shut up Andrew1" said Giles.  
  
"Hmmm. It's kinda like we're camping new place, small funds, dumpy motel and bed partners," he said looking at Giles.  
  
Giles cringed and put on his bed cap.  
  
Slowly the lights at the motel went out, and they drifted off to sleep, but Buffy's thoughts drifted towards Spike and quietly she started to cry.  
  
A/N~ Well another chapter, but a new one won't be up for a while so enjoy for now!. And review! 


	4. The Meeting

Title: Making Ends Meet  
  
~*~*~*Summary - Set after "Chosen." Buffy misses Spike so the Scoobies try to open up a portal to bring him back, but instead it backfires and they, except Andrew and Buffy, are all sucked in to the dimension Spike is in. Having no money, no job, Buffy can't pay the rent so she and Andrew must move on to the street, and try to find a way to get her friends back.  
  
~* Disclaimer - No, I don't own any of the characters they belong to Joss. Well except for that hick that I made up last chapter, but he's a strong disappointment. Lol. ??  
  
~ Bring the alarm clock in the motel room went off. Slowly Buffy pulled herself out of bed. Her pillow was a little tear stained from the previous night, but luckily Dawn didn't notice.  
  
"So what's on board for today Buff? I think we should have a post Sunnydale apocalypse party," said Willow yawning.  
  
"Oh. yea you know that guy at the desk had some pizza we could swap it," said Buffy sarcastically.  
  
"Ew" said Dawn combing her hair and pacing across the motel room, "He had a beer gut."  
  
Xander moaned, and his head emerged from the blankets. His hair stuck up and it looked a little bit like he too had been crying, but he covered it up.  
  
" Man, I feel bad for Giles, making him share a room with a punk slayer, nerd and.Wood. I mean that's gotta be like what his nightmares are made of," said Xander sleepily.  
  
"And getting lost in book stacks and not being able to read,' said Buffy with a shrug thinking back to her first year when all their nightmares came true.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Willow walked over to open it.  
  
"Hey B. Get a good nights sleep?" said Faith pushing her way in.  
  
"The best," said Buffy with a small smile.  
  
"Nice digs. Me like," said Faith sitting down on a bed.  
  
"Remind me to trade with you tonight. Andrew just finished driving me.what's the word.oh, Insane!" said Robin Wood as he walked in to the room followed closely by a sleep deprived Giles, and a frowning Andrew.  
  
"So B what's on deck?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"The word you should be using is what's on the holodeck," said Andrew to himself.  
  
"We're not sure. I was thinking party, but no dough boy,'  
  
"Huh?" asked Faith looking at Willow like she was on drugs.  
  
"Money," explained Dawn.  
  
"Well, you all have your own ideas, but I for one think we should gather up all the potentials and call a meeting. Discuss what were going to do now; where they are going to go if we will train them, you know the important things," said Giles fixing his glasses.  
  
The Scoobies stared at him blankly.  
  
"Or ah not,' he said somewhat embarrassed, to be given "the look."  
  
"Actually, we probably should. But we could order pizza so it would be a "parmeeting," said Willow with hope in her eyes.  
  
"I guess so,' agreed Buffy.  
  
"Great. I'll give 'em a call. A wake up," said Willow.  
  
"I'll come with," said Xander.  
  
"And me," said Andrew.  
  
They raised their eyebrows.  
  
"I'll get the pizza then," said Andrew.  
  
"No, we don't know what they want," said Buffy.  
  
"I'll get their orders then. When I come with you."  
  
"Uh, fine."  
  
"Great, just let me get a note pad and pen," said Andrew scurrying through the motel. Willow and Xander started to leave and Andrew ran after them.  
  
"Knock. Knock," said Willow coming to Vi, Rona, Sarah and Kennedy's door.  
  
"Hey," said Vi as it swung open.  
  
"We're calling a meetin-" Willow elbowed him, "A parmeeting," said Xander making quotation marks with his hands.  
  
"Now young potentials, you have a choice of Hawaiian pizza, with succulent pineapple chunks, roast pieces of ham, fresh black olives and-"  
  
"Shut up Andrew," said Xander.  
  
"Ok, Ok. There's the delicious meal option that I just described, cheese, pepperoni & cheese, meat lovers special or Vegetarian pizza. Knock on doors and take a poll from the other girls which ever has the most is the on we buy. I'm not being paid so I'm not going to work my butt off. Capiche?" said Andrew, "I'm giving you my pen and notepad. Defend it with your very life," said Andrew putting a hand on Vi's shoulder.  
  
"Get off!"  
  
"Ok, so girls just tell the others, we have to get back. Oh, and say hi to Kennedy for me," said Willow.  
  
"Sure, but I don't think their all up yet, especially not my room mates," said Vi taking out some hair curlers from a bag.  
  
"Do your best small one. You're last hope Obi wan Kenobi," said Andrew turning to leave.  
  
They left Vi looking puzzled in the door way.  
  
By 2:00 pm all the potentials were gathered in Buffy's motel room. Andrew had gone to Vulcan's pizza after cheese had one in a battle against pepperoni and cheese by one point. Giles stood in the middle with a group of anxious potentials looking at him.  
  
"Yes. Um so now th, that you are all slayers you have a choice to make. You can ah stay here and train with Buffy or return to your homes across the world.  
  
Their voices ruffled across the room.  
  
Giles continued: "I hope to buy a. place and make it like a slayer boarding school, but a donation from your families will be required for food, and outfits and what not." "Outfits! No way Gramps. You can't make them wear outfits," said Faith with a look of horror on her face.  
  
"I'll make them optional, but I find them rather smashing," said Giles with a smile.  
  
"You also find afternoon tea smashing," said Dawn with a giggle.  
  
The potentials talked about it. Most of them wanted to go back home, but visit whenever they could. The originals i.e. Rona, Vi, Kennedy, Cho-Ann decided to stay though. They would write home and ask for money. Just then Andrew walked in and they all started to chow down.  
  
A/N- Thought I had more homework than I actually did. Still haven't gotten any reviews! If you like, R-E-V-I-E-W! 


	5. He's the Annoying Andrew!

Title: Making Ends Meet  
  
~*~*~*Summary - Set after "Chosen." Buffy misses Spike so the Scoobies try to open up a portal to bring him back, but instead it backfires and they, except Andrew and Buffy, are all sucked in to the dimension Spike is in. Having no money, no job, Buffy can't pay the rent so she and Andrew must move on to the street, and try to find a way to get her friends back.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated been busy with homework and stuff. Thanks for the reviews artemis66. The other one my bro wrote so I don't really count it. Lol. Um yea, the pairings r gonna be Spike/ Buffy, huge fan of them together. Something Blue was the 1st ep I saw and I didn't watch all of it so I thought they really were married. It got my hopes up ( I have to think of a kewl way to bring Spike back though, not just have him appear out of thin air( Enjoy!  
  
~*Disclaimer~ Mutant Enemy owns the characters, I don't (. Wish I did though. I own t Making Ends Meet though. Yay!  
  
~*After the potentials left, Andrew decided to play "Molly Maid" and clean up the motel room.  
  
"These pizza stains are a nuisance," he said trying to scrub it out of the carpet.  
  
"Hmm. No wonder the guy at the desk was covered in them. You could Tide- his tops all day and it wouldn't come out," said Dawn sitting on the bed, chuckling to herself.  
  
"No way young one. I prefer Downy it's so cuddly. Besides who wants to "Go ahead, get dirty?" I mean do you have any idea what that would do to a 1976 original, limited mint condition pack of Star Wars trading cards. I shudder to think about it," said Andrew throwing up his cloth.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile Willow and Buffy sat in the washroom. Buffy had forgotten about the hole through her middle, what with the meeting, Angel and missing Spike. So Willow was going to grow her skin back by performing the spell she did when Gnarl attacked her.  
  
"Ok. I've called on the forces and you'll have skin-a-plenty in a couple of days.  
  
"Great, thanks Will. What would I do without you," aid Buffy sighing, and leaping off the toilet lid. She made her way over to the door.  
  
"Hey Buff. Are you, you know, ok?" asked Willow trying not to hint about Spike.  
  
"Fine, why?" Buffy lied.  
  
"It's just with Sunnydale gone and um, other stuff and people," she added in quickly, "I want to make sure my best buddy is happy, and not all mopey," said Willow frowning.  
  
"I'm ok, don't worry. Besides Sunnydale wasn't that great, I mean c'mon it didn't even have a Krispy Kreme," Buffy said trying to steer Willow off topic. Willow got the hint.  
  
"Yeah. Why don't we." she pointed to the door.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I need a visit from the sandman," said Willow walking out.  
  
Andrew, Giles, Dawn and Xander sat on the bed with frowns.  
  
"You're still here?" Buffy said looking at them.  
  
"Not to my decision," said Giles sitting back.  
  
"Huh?" Willow asked.  
  
"Faith and Wood locked us out. Jerks. They are so going to the Brig when we get back in," explained Andrew.  
  
"Oh, oohhhh" said Buffy making a face.  
  
"We'll try later. In the meantime we might want to set up beds on the floor for you two," said Xander.  
  
"Or play Pirates of the Carribean. Xander you could be the main character, played by Johnny Depp, Me the courageous Orlando Bloom, Dawn the-'' Andrew was interrupted.  
  
"That's it I'm breaking down the door, I can't stand you another minute," said Buffy walking out.  
  
Buffy stood outside the door. She didn't want to have to pay damge costs, and didn't want to see what was on the other side.  
  
"FAITH!" she yelled.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Faith! Please open up or you're going to have to take me to the insane ward," she moaned.  
  
"The door rustled and opened. Faith stood there looking like she had just woke up.  
  
"Hey," she said, "Come back later."  
  
"Sorry, no. There is no way Andrew is staying with us," said Buffy.  
  
"Please!" whimpered Faith, but she was bad at it.  
  
Buffy thought about what she would want, and gave in. She grabbed a mattress and a couple blankets and carried them to their room.  
  
"Here guys. You can sleep in here for tonight," she said looking at Andrew and emphasizing the tonight.  
  
"Why?" said Andrew.  
  
"Because I said!"  
  
Andrew moaned, but started to set up the bed.  
  
Buffy wondered why he was so keen to stay in Faith's room, but shook her head and went to put on her PJ's.  
  
During the night, Buffy couldn't sleep she paced in the little area that wasn't covered in mattresses. Finally she went into a light sleep, she dreamt about Spike and called out his name, thus awaking Willow.  
  
"Something you want to tell me?" asked Willow.  
  
A/N: That's it. But the weekend is approaching so there will be more. I know there have been a few mistakes, like you're last hope Obi Wan Kanobi. It should be you're are last hope etc. Maybe I'll pair up Andrew and Dawn. They're so cute. Opposites attract. Lol. I hate the Willow/Kennedy thing so I'll break them up, Xander will forever be alone and Giles. ew, he's to old to be in a relationship. Lol. Keep reviewing. ( 


	6. How to bring Spike back

Title: Making Ends Meet  
  
~*~*~*Summary - Set after "Chosen." Buffy misses Spike so the Scoobies try to open up a portal to bring him back, but instead it backfires and they, except Andrew and Buffy, are all sucked in to the dimension Spike is in. Having no money, no job, Buffy can't pay the rent so she and Andrew must move on to the street, and try to find a way to get her friends back.  
  
~*Disclaimer - Don't own characters( Better make up new ones so I can say that I own some. P.S. I don't count the pizza stained man. Lol  
  
A/N: Yay it's the weekend, u know what that means, more chapters. The last chapter didn't have much happening in it, I know the title sucks. When I was writing the other chapters I forgot about Buffy having a hole through the middle of her stomach. Lol. Apparently she did too.  
  
~Willow came over and sat beside Buffy.  
  
"So, do you want to tell?' Willow asked.  
  
Buffy looked around at her friends, "Not here," she said.  
  
"We'd wake them up, let's just.let's just go outside," she said sniffing a bit.  
  
"Are you sure? We don't have any jackets and Jack Frost might attack," Willow said.  
  
"I'm sure. It's L.A. it can't be that cold."  
  
The two friends made their way out the door.  
  
It was a little cold, and the street lights faintly glowed, a stray car would pass by, but aside from that it was deserted. They made their way over to a concrete parking bar and sat down.  
  
"Was it Spike?' Willow asked quietly.  
  
"Yea," Buffy muttered.  
  
"And." Willow encouraged.  
  
"And I miss him. Mostly at nights, everything's so quiet, nothing else to think about."  
  
"Did you love him, i..it's ok.if you did, do," Willow asked.  
  
"Yea. I only told him in the last moments I was with him, and he didn't believe me. He's." she sighed, "He's always wanted to be close, always loved me, but now I can never.physically love him," Buffy said starting to cry.  
  
"He cared about you Buffy, and he still does, wherever he is. But if you want I can do a spell to bring him back," Willow said sympathetically.  
  
"I thought there was only one of those little vase thingies, and used it on me," said Buffy confused.  
  
"For humans yes, but Spike he's a vampire. I could open up a portal and bring him out," said Willow her voice growing louder.  
  
"But we don't know where he is. What dimension."  
  
"It doesn't matter. First you take the bowl of Rythenessio, you put a bunch of herbs and magic powders, and grosser things like bug tongues and stuff, then recite the chant of Mhondower and it opens up this, like purple portal, then you toss in a sacrifice, no animals or people, we'll just use a spider and then say the vampires name and where they died and they'll come out, nothings changed. And best of all they haven't been scarred for life!" Willow said.  
  
"But can we get all this stuff?" Buffy said, not convinced.  
  
"Well first we'll check all the magic stuff for the bowl and the Mhondower chant and if I can't find them I'll just do a conjuring spell," said Willow, "It will be honkey-dory."  
  
"Ok," said Buffy.  
  
And with that they went back inside.  
  
The next day Buffy was in a much better mood, heck she didn't even pick on Andrew. Her and Willow were going shopping for the ingredients, and maybe even new clothes, since her current ones were covered in blood and had a hole through them. Her stomach didn't anymore because Willow's spell had worked very well. They had filled the others in, Xander wasn't very supportive though.  
  
"Ready to go?" Buffy asked Willow anxiously.  
  
"Yup."  
  
They decided to walk to the "Magic Charms Bracelet" store. It was only a couple blocks away.  
  
They walked in. It was dark and musty, not near as nice as the Magic Box, but Buffy didn't mind as long as they had what she needed. A woman who was dressed completely in black with black makeup came over to them,"  
  
"Can I help you?" the woman said with a deep Transylvanian accent.  
  
"Yea, we're looking for the bowl of Rythenessio and the chant of Mhondower," said Willow since Buffy had trouble pronouncing it.  
  
"Raising a vampire, very tricky business, only a advanced person like myself can do it, we can perform spells for people if you're not up to it, but we do have them," said the woman.  
  
"She's a goddess, we don't need help, just the items," said Buffy quickly.  
  
The woman looked mad because she had been showed up, but led them to the stuff.  
  
The bowl was terracotta with engraved writing in gold on it, and the base was sparkly teal. The chant was full of difficult words, but Willow assured Buffy she could read it.  
  
They got cricket tongues, brown fire in a jar, Quando sap, and Piknotg blood. Then Willow bought a live spider. They paid for it with the leftover money Angel had given them, and walked back to the motel.  
  
A/N: Well, the story is starting to come out. Hoped you like it, I know I didn't have any jokes in this one. I think I did pretty good making up names of the stuff, anyway g2g. Please review. Expect more tomorrow. 


	7. No more Fairytale

Title: Making Ends Meet  
  
~*~*~*Summary - Set after "Chosen." Buffy misses Spike so the Scoobies try to open up a portal to bring him back, but instead it backfires and they, except Andrew and Buffy, are all sucked in to the dimension Spike is in. Having no money, no job, Buffy can't pay the rent so she and Andrew must move on to the street, and try to find a way to get her friends back.  
  
~* Disclaimer: Joss owns all the characters, but I own the goth girl who works at "Magic Charm Bracelet" and that pizza stained guy, but as you have prob. Read I've disowned him lol!  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Glad to know some people like it. I'm gonna break Willow and Kennedy up this chapter, and "Michelle" I'll pair up Andrew and Dawn, but it won't last cause their all gonna be sucked in, except for Buffy and Andrew. When I bring all her friends back which will be like in between 4 and 5 chapters from now they'll get back together. It all depends on what u guys want, but I'm not doing B/A or B/R.Lol.  
  
~* The door to their room swung open and they walked in.  
  
Kennedy had apparently come by to see Willow, and was told to wait till she got back. "Hey, u guys get the stuff?" she asked.  
  
"Yup, we're all set. I'll work my magic mojo tomorrow. For now I need to study the chant, de-flaw everything."  
  
Buffy sat down on her bed.  
  
"Was it hard to find?" Giles asked coming inside from the Faith/ Wood atmosphere.  
  
"No, except for this clerk, she was all like "I'm so advanced," but Will and I shut her down.  
  
"Yes, that's.ah, very important." he said shaking his head slightly.  
  
They had been eating at the all-you-can eat buffet, but the food was stale, or undercooked so Willow and Kennedy said they'd go pick up McDonalds. Andrew said that he wanted a Happy Meal, but there was no way they were going to get him that.  
  
"We'll just buy like 20 cheeseburgers and sodas," Willow said. The cash was running low and they needed to find some jobs, they really didn't want to ask Angel for more money. Heck Willow was reluctant to buy a pizza the other day.  
  
Willow and Kennedy saw the Yellow arch in the distance and decided to walk.  
  
"You nervous?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"No. I've done stuff.worse than this before. Like when Tara died, I wen-"  
  
"Can we not talk about her!" Kennedy said agitated.  
  
Willow stopped. "What's so wrong with me saying her name?" Willow asked getting a disgruntled look on her face.  
  
"It's just your mine now. Never mind," she went to hug her, but Willow pulled back.  
  
"I'll always be Tara's though, she's my soul mate," Willow said quietly.  
  
"And what? I'm trash!" Kennedy yelled.  
  
"Tara and I we're special, I love her," Willow said starting to cry.  
  
"She's dead Will! Move on," Kennedy said in an opposite of comforting voice.  
  
"How dare you!' Willow said completely breaking down into sobs, "I think moving on with you was a mistake Kennedy. I mean you now how I felt, feel about her, and you're acting like she never existed! I don't think this is going to work, it can't," Willow said and walked off. Kennedy just stood there and cried.  
  
Willow walked in, her face wet from crying. Buffy jumped up.  
  
"Willow what's wrong?" Buffy asked urgently.  
  
"I.I broke.up.with, Kennedy," her voice was muffled with sobs.  
  
"I'm so sorry Willow, why?"  
  
"I miss Tara, and Kennedy.she disrespects her, her memory," Willow cried.  
  
"Oh, do you know where she is?" Buffy asked quietly, Willow now crying on her shoulder.  
  
But her question was answered, just then Kennedy stormed in, she looked really upset.  
  
"I'm going home to my family Willow, don't call me ever again!" and then she left.  
  
Willow cried some more. "Did you get the hamburgers?" Andrew said as he walked in. Buffy shot him a "Get out.NOW!" look.  
  
But the next day the storm clouds had broken and she was herself again. Buffy couldn't tell if she was faking, but if she was she was doing a damn good job.  
  
"It's like all the weight on my shoulders has been lifted," Willow said as they sat at a table in the buffet. The potentials all sat at the other tables. Willow picked up a piece of bacon, dipped it in ketchup and tossed it in her mouth.  
  
"I can do whatever I want, for the most part, I can say Tara's name in every sentence," Willow said happily. Buffy frowned a little. Was that a good thing?  
  
"So we're gonna do the spell today. I think we should invite all the potentials to see it," Willow said.  
  
"Ok," Buffy said hesitantly.  
  
They told the girls, in a game of "Telephone" which was Andrew's idea, and finished breakfast.  
  
A/N: I know my chapter's r kinda short, but I get tired of typing. Some of u might find this chapter sad, but I find it happy, lol. Willow and Kennedy relationship sucks. Next chapter will be up later. Keep reviewn'! 


	8. The Portal

Title: Making Ends Meet  
  
~*~*~*Summary - Set after "Chosen." Buffy misses Spike so the Scoobies try to open up a portal to bring him back, but instead it backfires and they, except Andrew and Buffy, are all sucked in to the dimension Spike is in. Having no money, no job, Buffy can't pay the rent so she and Andrew must move on to the street, and try to find a way to get her friends back.  
  
~*Disclaimer - Characters belong to Joss etc.  
  
A/N: After re-reading my last chapter I realized that the break up was so short, I know it would take a lot longer and they'd try to "work it out" but I can't wait that long! Plus Kennedy has a long name to keep typing out. Lol ( Thank you for the reviews, this chapter should be the longest because it's like the climax. I've planned it all out. Andrew will be in it a fair amount. I know I've kinda down played Giles, personally I find him boring. I'll probably have typos this chapter so bare with me. LOL. O man I have to write the chant and make up words! (  
  
~ "Ok, so I need you guys to move all the furniture out of the way, so the portal has room to open up. This portal it's really pretty, and I've heard that it can lure us in so be strong!" Willow said to the potentials and Scoobies.  
  
They started pushing the beds out of the way until there was a gap.  
  
"I'm going to do a small memory loss spell, it will just make sure Spike doesn't act all Angelish, he won't be scarred, he'll still remember us," Willow told Buffy.  
  
"Sure, Great," said Buffy, but she sounded like she was lost in her thoughts so Willow left her alone.  
  
Willow brought out the ingredients and beckoned everybody to come, but stay back from where she was sitting.  
  
Buffy came over, she was pale and extremely nervous. Andrew was hyper and rambled non stop.  
  
Ok, here we go," Willow said taking a sharp in take of breath.  
  
She laid the bowl of Rythenessio out, and dumped in the Quando sap, "Mhondower, I call upon you, taker of humanity, restoration of undead, come forth!" Willows eyes plunged into blackness, but she poured in the Piknotg blood. Then she started speaking in a different language, "Shendumlew swquop, nokertay devikdaslup chasju!" Andrew was speechless; this is what he wanted to be. If only Warren hadn't killed Tara, she could have been his mentor, he thought. He looked over at Dawn she smiled at him, he blew her a kiss, which he thought Dawn would make fun of, but instead she returned it. He stood there awstrucked.  
  
Then a purpleish metallic glow the size of a tennis ball started to form. Andrew saw a hideous spider crawl across the floor. Ew he thought and crushed it with his shoe. The portal got bigger and Willow continued to chant "Pilketon, yunidwer!" Buffy couldn't take the suspense, she walked outside, then Andrew walked out and scraped his shoe against the wall. He figured he'd still see Spike come out.  
  
Back inside Willow stopped chanting. She reached to grab the spider but it wasn't there.  
  
"Does.anyone.see.a.spider?" she yelled.  
  
They didn't and the portal needed a trade. They suddenly found themselves being drawn towards the portal.  
  
Buffy figured Spike would be coming about just about now, and turned to go back inside. Just in time to see all the potentials and her friends get sucked in.  
  
"Whoah!" left Faith's mouth, as she was pulled into the portal, and then they were gone.  
  
Buffy fainted.  
  
Andrew just stood there with his mouth hanging open. The portal closed, because no name had been uttered. Then a blue cloud came up, Andrew thought it was just an after effect, but it was really the memory spell making it's way over to Wolfram & Hart, to strike the unsuspecting Senior Partners and wipe their memories clear of Buffy and Andrew. Just then Buffy came to.  
  
"What Happened?"  
  
A/N: That's it for now, left u in suspense. LMAO, man that chant sucked! What will happen. lol. 


	9. Who are you?

Title: Making Ends Meet  
  
~*~*~*Summary - Set after "Chosen." Buffy misses Spike so the Scoobies try to open up a portal to bring him back, but instead it backfires and they, except Andrew and Buffy, are all sucked in to the dimension Spike is in. Having no money, no job, Buffy can't pay the rent so she and Andrew must move on to the street, and try to find a way to get her friends back.  
  
~*Disclaimer - Don't own any of the characters (  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys1 Did u like the Portal, I know the whole Dawn/Andrew part sucked, but I was done and forgot to add it in, so that was the only place where I really could. Once Dawn comes back I'll make it better. Thank G-d I didn't have to write Kennedy lol. Actually that last chapter was the shortest, not the longest, ooops. Guess this will be kinda like part 2. Spike will be coming back soon, but I still have to think of a way. newayz hope u like this chap.!  
  
~*Buffy scrambled up off the ground, her head hurt where she had banged when she fell, but it didn't seem to matter.  
  
"Oh my god!" she said starting to cry.  
  
Andrew still stood there.  
  
"This can't be happening, The fair maiden blows me though kiss, and then do us part, she is sucked in to thee to be lost for all eternity, no love filled rose, no-" he started to cry, "No, wedding on the set of Star Trek Enterprise!"  
  
Buffy ignored him.  
  
"We have to go after them! We have to." she said with a waterfall of tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
"We can't none of us can call upon those sorts of powers, we're to weak," Andrew said glumly.  
  
'No, but Angel and them could," she said starting to smile. "Come on!"  
  
The pair ran all the way there. Through the front doors and up to the counter where Harmony sat.  
  
'Welcome to Wolfram and Hart, how can I help you," she looked up.  
  
Buffy expected her to say "Oh, it's you again" or something along those lines, instead she just sat there waiting for Buffy to say something.  
  
'I need to talk to Angel, Harmony," she said a little stunned. "Sorry, he's busy right now can I take a message.wait a sec. how do you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"Duh, I've known you for like 8 years!"  
  
"Oh no, here we go again. There was this whole spell that made people go crazy, Angel is trying to fix it at this very moment, I'll tell him you were here," said Harmony and started filing her nails.  
  
"What?" Buffy said.  
  
"Page him Harmony!"  
  
But she didn't need to just then Fred came around the corner.  
  
"Fred! I really need your help!" said Buffy throwing her arms around her.  
  
Fred pushed her off.  
  
"What the?" Fred said.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked Buffy.  
  
"Buffy," Fred still looked blank, "Buffy Summers. Angel's ex, the slayer," Buffy said looking for a trace of realization.  
  
Fred shook her head and started to walk away. 'I thought I told you not to let in crazies Harmony," she muttered.  
  
Buffy sighed, and sniffed back some tears. Why didn't they remember her!  
  
Harmony had obviously left to get more coffee. Buffy made her way back to the counter, she looked at the pager. She could work it. She'd seen Robin do it lots of times. How hard could it be?  
  
She picked up the receiver pressed page then enter, a ringing noise filled the speakers.  
  
Buffy spoke into it "Angel to the 'cough' front desk, um Angel to the front desk."  
  
Harmony came rushing out spilling coffee down her shirt. "What the heck are you doing?"  
  
Suddenly Angel came around the corner.  
  
"Angel, hi! I need help. No one here remembers me and all my friends got sucked through the portal and I need to get them back," she said quickly.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Not you too, Angel please try to remember, who was your girlfriend for two years!"  
  
"I've never had a girlfriend that lasted longer then a month. Not that you need to be knowing that," said Angel placidly.  
  
'True, aside from me. Just listen-"  
  
"Sorry miss, I'm really busy, I don't have time to listen to some.sob story," and he turned away and left.  
  
"I guess that means we're trapped," said Andrew looking devastated.  
  
The two made their way back to the motel. This was their last day there. The carpet had a black stain where the portal had been, and it smelt like burnt toast.  
  
"It smells like burnt toast," said Andrew.  
  
Buffy ignored him, "How could this have happened! I don't understand, everything was fine and then.spider!"  
  
"Huh?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Willow I heard her ask for a spider!"  
  
Andrew shifted uncomfortably on his feet. So it was his fault, he thought.  
  
"Oh, did it happen to um, have, um eight legs?" asked Andrew dumbly.  
  
"Wow Andrew, you're right! Are you physic!" said Buffy sarcastically.  
  
"I kinda squashed it," said Andrew fast and quietly, but Buffy still heard.  
  
Buffy punched him in the face, holding back a little. Andrew fell on to a bed and started to cry, Buffy did too on the other bed, they just sat and cried for the whole night.  
  
Morning~ A knock came to the door, Buffy opened it, hoping it would be Angel, and he'd have remembered her, but she doubted it, and she was right with the doubting. The "pizza stained man" stood there.  
  
"You're evicted."  
  
A/N: The return of the pizza stained man lol. This chapter was kinda sad I guess, it will get better, I know how to bring Spike back now, but you'll have to find out l8r. 


	10. Herbal Essences and Zest

Title: Making Ends Meet  
  
~*~*~*Summary - Set after "Chosen." Buffy misses Spike so the Scoobies try to open up a portal to bring, but instead it backfires and they, except Buffy and Andrew, are sucked into the dimension Spike is in. Having no money, no job, Buffy can't pay the rent so she and Andrew must move onto the street, and try to find a way to get their friends back.  
  
~*~*Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters. And if u think I do, ya might want to go to the physh. hospital. Lol.  
  
~*Authors note- Hey, sorry I haven't written lately, busy with work, but tomorrow's P.D. day, yay! I only got 1 review ( I'll be nice and give u some spoilers, but not for this chapter. They r gonna get that gothic gurl to do the spell, Buffy will go into the portal and look for her friends, and Spike. There no more spoilers. O well haven't planned anything else.  
  
#*~#* Buffy's face went white. She hadn't realized what day it was.  
  
"Please, nice friendly sir, me and my friend here just need another day, because we have to find a place to stay. But we will pay you soon," said Andrew, unconvincingly.  
  
"What do you take me for, a jackass!" the man said very disgruntled. 'I know your kind, you'll take off to Mexico and I'll never get the money.  
  
Andrew's eyes got large, "Mec-ee-co, fine sir that's how you pronounce it."  
  
The man looked like he wanted to beat Andrew to a pulp. What the hell? Is this kid on drugs, oh no wait I am he thought.  
  
Then Buffy spoke up, "Excuse him please, he has um, mental conditions, what he's trying to say is we need one more one day, to get funds and pack," she added at the end (even though they had nothing to pack).  
  
Andrew nodded his head, and started to act like he had A.D.D. "Where is my riddelin?" he asked Buffy.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes; the man looked confused, but made up his mind.  
  
"No," he said plain and simple.  
  
Buffy saw that she wasn't going to win, and beckoned for Andrew to come with her, Andrew sighed then grabbed the pen, and the little shampoos and soap bottles from the washroom.  
  
"Are there any complimentary mints?" he asked hopefully. Buffy tugged at his shirt harder. And he gave in.  
  
Buffy and Andrew trudged down the street. Robin had returned the school bus to the lot in L.A. after he dropped them off, Buffy wished he hadn't.  
  
"So where are we going to go?" Andew asked glumly.  
  
"I don't know the street for now I guess. We'll find.something tomorrow," Buffy said crying quietly.  
  
Andrew frowned, "Well we could get a beggars mug, it could be like Suvivor:Ghetto."  
  
Buffy frowned. They continued walking it was getting dark, then they came to an alley, a few other people sprawled out sleeping.  
  
"I guess this is home," she said quietly.  
  
They lay down; Andrew fell asleep soon, even though their bed was asphalt. Buffy on the other hand lay awake crying. How could things have gone from bad to worse? Then she fell asleep.  
  
Andrew stretched out and woke up, he missed his alarm clock that played the tune from M*A*S*H. Buffy was asleep beside him. Andrew got up, and decided to go for a short walk.  
  
"Andrew where the hell have you been, I thought you had been taken hostage by a Columbian Drug lord!" Buffy said as Andrew walked towards her. He gave her a geeky smile.  
  
"I went to get this," he said brandishing a take a penny, leave a penny dish. "I swiped it," he said sounding pleased with himself.  
  
"It says take a penny! Do you want us to be poor!" Buffy whispered/yelled, then realized what she had said, "Even more poor," she corrected sadly.  
  
"I'll just scratch it out," why don't we have a refreshing bath," said Andrew sighing with delight. Buffy gave him a mad look. But Andrew didn't take notice.  
  
"There's a nice pond about two blocks from here, semi' private, and we have soap and shampoo, it's no substitute for Zest or Herbal Essences, but it'll have to do," Andew looked at the small bottles.  
  
"Herbal Essences?" Buffy furrowed her eyebrows remembering the commercials. "It just popped into my mind, I don't use it," he said too quickly.  
  
"Well we're not going anyway, we're going to stay here and think of a plan."  
  
A/N: Hope u liked this chappy, I think it's one of my funnier ones, I changed my mind I don't want them to live on the street for all the story, better change my summery lol. P.S. Review 


	11. The Return of Amy

Title: Making Ends Meet  
  
~*~*~*Summary - Set after "Chosen." Buffy misses Spike so the Scoobies try to open up a portal to bring him back, but instead it backfires and they, except Andrew and Buffy, are all sucked in to the dimension Spike is in. Having no money, no job, Buffy can't pay the rent so she and Andrew must move on to the street, and try to find a way to get her friends back.  
  
~*~*Disclaimer - Don't own the characters. Man I'm tired of typing this, each time it makes me feel bad about myself, lol, jk.  
  
A/N: I haven't gotten any reviews on chapter 10 yet! If you like it don't assume someone else will review it, do it yourself, or else you don't bet nemore! I'm going to try to make my chapters longer, it's just I get bored easily. Plus if u review my story, & leave ur account name I'll review a story that u have written. Here's my new chappy!  
  
~* Buffy and Andrew sat cross legged facing each other. They were deep in thought about what to do.  
  
If only I could find someone to do the spell, then I could reach my friends. But no one here is a Wicca. Maybe I could phone a coven in England, Willow always said they were nice, but I don't have the phone number, or Amy, but she went a little bit evil, plus I don't know where she is.  
  
Andrew: Wild Berry conditioner, Tangerine field shampoo, zest! YES, YES! Oh no Buffy's looking at me again. Better look like I'm thinking of a plan, so if we do that and do a spell, better scratch your forehead Andrew. Oh good she's looking away.  
  
"Any idea Andrew?" Buffy asked. He didn't seem to hear her.  
  
"Andrew?!" She waved her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it.  
  
"Huh! Oh, what?"  
  
"Have you thought of anything?" Buffy repeated.  
  
"No, I'm not good with the thinking, it's awfully hard. That's what wise people do like Yoda, Obi Wan Kenobi or Qu," Andrew whined and shifted around trying to find a comfortable position.  
  
"Yea, not that I watch those shows, it's just Giles always did the thinking part, I was. am more the doing type," Buffy said on the verge of crying. Andrew patted her back uncomfortably. Buffy thought back to when she found out her mom was going to have a cat scan, and Spike patted had her back on the steps of her deck. She started to cry harder and pulled away.  
  
The pair sat in silence. Andrew's penny dish had only collected a few, someone had even thrown their gum wrapper in it!  
  
Suddenly Buffy shot up, "I've got it! That girl at the Magic Bo-, Magic Charm Bracelet, she said she could perform the spell! All we have to do is get her to do it, go into the portal, since I'm not sure we can bring out a bunch of people saying their names, plus they aren't vampires, and pull them out," Buffy said full of excitement.  
  
"But going by what you said about your last visit, maybe she won't want to help you. Since you showed her up," said Andrew.  
  
"I think a few punches in the face should do it, if she won't comply," said Buffy her eyes sparkling.  
  
"When are we going to go Buff?" Buffy cocked her head.  
  
"Don't call me that, only Xander, Willow, and Dawn do, and occasionally Spike."  
  
"Sorry," Andrew muttered.  
  
"Getting back to your question, we'll go as soon as we get the money, it's not going to be free," Buffy told him.  
  
"Oh! I can help we just need a M'Faschnick."  
  
"An mmm what?!" Buffy said frowning. It sounded familiar, but.  
  
"I, um think you've, ah, met one. That time with the bank, and the flood,"  
  
"Oh. That was you!"  
  
"Well technically it was also Warren and Jonathan. But we voted against killing you," Andrew said trying to redeem himself.  
  
"We are not going to kill/rob Andrew!"  
  
"Hey, back away Darth! It was just a suggestion. Besides they have very bad tempers, we're talking, strangling, smashing, possible killing," said Andrew reminiscing.  
  
"Just use my name!" said Buffy rolling her eyes.  
  
"What I'm sure Spike didn't always use it," said Andrew. Buffy shot him a fierce look.  
  
"Well why don't we go, and tell her we will pay her after are friends come out of the portal, hopefully she'll agree," said Buffy. Andrew agreed and they walked to the store. Buffy wished she was there with Willow. The goth woman sat at the counter. "Oh, it's you again. Did your spell go well?" the woman said in a bored voice, like she didn't care either way.  
  
"Actually no, all my friends got sucked in, and now I need you to do the spell so I can get them all back. And I'll pay you once they come out. They've got our money," Buffy explained.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who's come crawling back. Willow never was very good with magic," and then the woman transformed into Amy!  
  
A/N: Another Cliffhanger. I just thought of that idea about the woman actually being Amy at the last second. I always liked her, and I'm sad that they made her out to be evil. Wait a sec, this means I don't own her! NOOOOOOOO! I'm going to spend an eternity with the pizza stained man. Lol. I really have to shut up about him! The next chapter will be a second climax, if there is such a thing, lol. ( I't might not be up for a while though, I'll try to work on it a bit each day, it will probably be up on Mon. or Tues. Hope this will tie you guys over, lol. 


	12. The Dimension: part 1

Title: Making Ends Meet  
  
~*~*~*Summary - Set after "Chosen." Buffy misses Spike so the Scoobies try to open up a portal to bring him back, but instead it backfires and they, except Andrew and Buffy, are all sucked in to the dimension Spike is in. Having no money, no job, Buffy can't pay the rent so she and Andrew must move on to the street, and try to find a way to get her friends back.  
  
~*Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters(.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm not too sure about Amy and Andrew "Kate", because Amy isn't going to be in it a whole loy, plus I promised some people to hook him up with Dawn, and I've already kinda done so. And the age difference, but if you have some other suggestions I'll see what I can do.  
  
~* Buffy stared open mouthed at her. "Amy," Buffy whispered.  
  
"So Willow's gone, I knew there was a reason I felt happier," Amy said, her eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"And now I know why I don't like it here," said Buffy. She wasn't scared, but what if Amy had become more powerful?  
  
"Why don't you leave then, it's not like I'm going to help you get your annoying friends back," said Amy opening up the door.  
  
"Why don't you like them Amy, what did they ever do to you? We helped you, like when your mom stole your body, when you were a rat. Willow spent her time trying to change you back, and just because she was getting hooked on magic and needed to quit, suddenly she's mean! I don't think so!" Buffy said getting madder.  
  
Amy opened her mouth, but no words came out. She knew what Buffy was saying was true, and Amy couldn't remember why she didn't like them. She had said it was because Willow got away with everything, and she didn't, but that wasn't the case. She sighed.  
  
"Fine dammit, I'll help you!" Amy was mad. Deep down she always wanted to be part of the Scooby gang, but for some reason they never let her in. Maybe if she helped them, Buffy would let her in. But then again, there was that potential brat Kennedy. She'd never let Amy come into the club.  
  
"Is that potential still there?" she asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Willow's friend, Kendall, or something."  
  
"Oh, Kennedy. Um no her and Willow kinda broke up," Buffy said.  
  
Amy smirked to herself. "Ok, well then get your stuff and we'll do the portal thing," said Amy.  
  
"I don't know what-, umm mhondower, and a bowl thingy, and spider, and other gross stuff, but you helped us so you know, right?" Buffy said still a little shocked that Amy had agreed.  
  
"Oh, you mean the chant of Mhondower, the bowl of Rythenessio, Piknotg Blood. And um, Quando sap," Amy said with putting on an air.  
  
"And a spider," Buffy added.  
  
Andrew shifted.  
  
"I don't recall there being a spider in the ritual," Amy said scrunching up her forehead in thought.  
  
"For a sacrifice, Willow said that you needed one in orde-"  
  
"Oh, right. I was going to use him. I assumed that's what you brought him for," Amy said looking Andrew up and down. Andrew gulped, and tugged at his collar.  
  
"No! He's just a fr-" Buffy had been about to say friend, Andrew noticed and smiled.  
  
"He's just an acquaintance," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, then a spider will do," Amy said looking a tad disappointed.  
  
They gathered up the supplies, and then Amy led them through a beaded curtain, and into, a room lit with purple lights. It was smokey and smelt like incense. It reminded Andrew of when he Warren, and Jonathan had gone to Laser Quest, and played all night, then passed out of exhaustion, and smoke. He grinned.  
  
Amy lay out the ingredients the same way Willow had done. Then she too, started to chant. Her eyes turned black and her voice deepened. Buffy and Andrew had serious Deja-Vu. Then a small speck of light appeared and gradually got bigger. Amy was panting in between words, and struggling not to quit, but it opened. Buffy stood there. First she'd say Spike's name. then they'd go in together and et her friends. She stepped forward and cleared her throat.  
  
"Spike, died in Sunnydale, underneath the school," she felt light headed. Then there was a flash of light, and a outline of a figure appeared. It was Spike. He still had his hand out stretched. Buffy gasped. His leather duster rippled slightly. He stumbled. Then he caught sight of Buffy. He blinked his eyes.  
  
"Buffy!" he muttered.  
  
Buffy felt a tear fall down her cheek, and ran forward. She embraced him in a hug. He pulled her away from him, and stroked her cheek. Then he moved in slowly, and their lips stumbled upon each other. They kissed passionately then pulled away.  
  
"Gross," Andrew exclaimed. Amy looked up at him and smiled, thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"So, where are we?"  
  
A/N: I decided to make this chapter in two parts. Yay, I can finally write Spike's name ( Damn he's hot! Thanks again for the reviews! Keep em' coming. 


	13. The Dimension part 2

Title: Making Ends Meet  
  
~*~*~*Summary - Set after "Chosen." Buffy misses Spike so the Scoobies try to open up a portal to bring, but instead it backfires and they, except Buffy and Andrew, are sucked into the dimension Spike is in. Having no money, no job, Buffy can't pay the rent so she and Andrew must move onto the street, and try to find a way to get their friends back.  
  
~*~*~Disclaimer - yup I own them. Jk. If I did this story would be used as a script.  
  
A/N: Man! I haven't updated in like.forever! I've had writers block and been really busy. Plus I started a new story. Check it out, it's called camp & love games, it will be spuffy! To pixxie: You complained about how you didn't get angel season 5 yet in Australia and how this story wrecked it for you, well I put in the chapter name that chapter 13 contained spoilers, so if you went ahead and read it anyway it's not my fault. Thanks to everyone else for the reviews though. Happy reading.  
  
~* Buffy was puzzled for a minute, it seemed like Spike had been back forever and she didn't know why he didn't know where he was. Then she remembered.  
  
"Oh right, yea well, um. Willowdidthisspellanditbackfiredandtheywereallsuckedinandnobodyrememberswhoi am,ohthespellwastobringuback,butthenigotamytodoit," Buffy explained way too fast for Spike to understand.  
  
"Sorry luv, didn't catch it all, what are you trying to say?"  
  
Buffy explained slower and Spike managed to grasp the story. Amy sat still holding up the portal, but it seemed easier for her now.  
  
"So what do you want to do, any good movies playing? Is the matrix out yet, they stole the idea with the dusters from me you know," Spike asked trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Um I don't know, but we don't have time to be egbert and roeper right now (AN: Is that how you spell their names?!)," Buffy said.  
  
"We have to go in," she cocked her head towards the portal, "there."  
  
"Yet it seems like I just got back,' Spike held out his hand, "You might want to take some weapons, s'not like heaven in there."  
  
"Hey don't forget about Me!," Andrew said running up.  
  
"What?! We have to take him," Spike said annoyed.  
  
"Well he did help me, and we can't just leave him here," Buffy reasoned. "Great I'll go get the weapons," Andrew beamed.  
  
Andrew came back carrying an axe, stakes and crossbows. They each took one and climbed in with a flash of light.  
  
Amy sighed. Just then a customer came in to the back part after hearing voices. Amy looked up.  
  
"Hey there's five bucks on the counter, could you go get me a coke?" she asked.  
  
AN: Yea I kno I'm lazy, but I have to go bo homework, this is only part one of the chapter, the second half will be up by Tuesday probably unless I have time later on. Please review! I haven't got any lately, and R&R my other story pleaz!  
  
"Wow that was cool, I wonder if that's what it's like to be beamed," said Andrew very impressed.  
  
"Don't know bugger, but they probably don't come out in this," Spike said gazing around at the familiar surroundings. Buffy gulped. This was hell. Not a wussy hellmouth, the real deal. Large escarpments with fire coming off of them surrounded them like four walls. Several tunnels led in and out of the facility. Demons of all kinds walked around, carrying axes that were 20 feet long or more. Buffy looked down at their pitiful weapons.  
  
"You survived this!" Buffy said incredulously.  
  
"Yea, can't die since your already dea-"  
  
Just then an arrow went flying over their heads. Andrew let out a high pitched warrior scream, but it sounded more so flamboyant.  
  
Every single demon looked up and stopped what they were doing. One that had tarnished horns, and a definite drooling problem that appeared to be a leader grunted and the demons raised their weapons.  
  
"It seemed appropriate at the time." Andrew gulped. He had screwed up again.  
  
A/N: Ok ok I didn't update when I said I would, but I was really busy, but I'm done all my projects now so I'll be updating as much as I can. I haven't got very many reviews lately ( so if I don't get anymore the stories I'm working on will go on a hiadus. So PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
